


Stars and Stones

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates, fire emblem if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: So today is my friend Megan's birthday! Happy birthday to you!! Here is your birthday present that I have been wanting to show you since March. She gave me her favorite ship from Fates and it was (when she told me) F!Corrin and Scarlet. I reread their supports and I was given the greatest idea. I think they talked about stars in their supports, I don't remember, it's been since March since I have read them. I really hope you like your birthday present! Again happy birthday!!!





	Stars and Stones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megatraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/gifts).



Corrin walked around the camp, collecting any shiny stone she could get her hands on. It took her all day and she was only able to get a hand full of stones that were even acceptable. She had a poor design she was wanting to use the stones for. She wanted to carefully put them on an axe for someone special to her. Corrin wanted to give to her right away, but this process took her longer than she thought it would. It was getting late and she wanted to go to sleep. That's exactly what she did, she put the supplies away for the time being, and went to sleep. 

When she woke up the next morning, she looked at the supplies that she had. She realized that she was missing one key component to the putting the stones on the weapon. It happened to be the magic gunk, that weird gooey thing. She walked into town, finding it now where. She wan't able to find it until she went to the very last shop. Corrin was very lucky to get it, it was the last tub that they had. She became ecstatic when she was able to pay for it. Corrin walked back to her tent, becoming very excited to start putting the stones on the axe. 

She placed paper across the ground, laying the axe on one of the papers. She looked at her design, she became confused when she looked at it again. She started to remember, she wasn't good at art. She placed the design on the ground and started to wing. She wanted to make it look like the one she had in her mind. Corrin then opened the tub of gunk, lightly dabbing the stone into the gunk. She put some of the stones on the hilt and some on the blade. She instantly became frustrated, seeing how long it took, and how precise she had to be. She became even more frustrated when she kept losing the best stones she found. They all ended up into her hair. 

Corrin got up to take a break. She honestly didn't know how she was able to do this. She went to the mess hall and ate some food, trying to take her mind off all this. She wanted to make it perfect for her, it wasn't going as well as she hoped it would. When it became night, she headed back to her tent. She looked at her progress and shrugged it, deciding to do it tomorrow. Hopefully she will get to it tomorrow. She finally went to sleep, after some light reading, it was about fifteen chapters of the book. 

In the morning, Scarlet treaded back and forth in front of Corrin's tent. She wanted to tell her something in face, but she didn't have the courage to do so. Luckily, she wrote down her thoughts on a piece of paper. It wasn't as prolific as her, or her older brother's. She sighed, realizing she wouldn't be able to keep using the same excuses to see her, so reached inside and dropped the piece of paper inside her tent. She then rushed off, hoping no one saw her around the tent, especially at this hour. She was usually training with Ryouma, most of the time, and Corrin wasn't awake at this time. 

It was late in the afternoon and Corrin finally woke up. She yawned and stretched her limbs. She looked back over to her project and glared at it. She was hoping that it would magically finish itself over night. She walked back over to the horrible bedazzled axe and sighed. She rushed to get it done because she really did not want to work on it anymore. it caused her to get even more stones stuck in her hair along with some paper and the note that Scarlet had left behind. She sighed again and slowly and calmly tried to get herself unstuck. When she did, she read the note, she became even more excited. She rushed the project even more, still getting the stones stuck in her hair. 

It already became night by the time she read the note. Once she was done, she rushed towards the hills, hoping she wouldn't be late. She was always late for stuff, especially important stuff. Corrin saw that Scarlet was already there, laying on the blanket, looking up at the stars. She hoped that she wasn't waiting there too long, she already felt bad as it was. She laid next to her, gazing up at the stars along with her. 

"Heya Corrin," Scarlet greeted. 

"Hello," Corrin replied. "Sorry it took me a while to get here!" 

"It's fine. You take forever with everything." 

"I do not!" 

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," she chuckled. She sat up, grabbing something for her. "Here, I brought a midnight snack for you." 

Corrin sat up herself, taking the food from her. "Oh, thank you! I also have a present for you." 

"Really? You don't have to." 

"I want to. You mean a lot to me and I wanted to do something special for you, or at least try to." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Yes really," she replied, handing her the poorly bedazzled axe. "I hope you like it." 

Scarlet took it from Corrin's hands and inspected it. "Why is it so sticky? Did you slather it with the magic gunk or not have enough stones?" 

"Well..." 

She looked at her head, reaching towards her hair. She felt the very many stones that were there. "That explains all the stones in your hair," she said, "I just thought you were trying to look pretty." 

"Yeah..." 

"Pfft. Thank you so much for the gift." 

"I'm sorry it's not all that good." 

"No, no, no, it's fine. You tried real heard on it. I'm grateful for that." 

"Are you sure? I can try again tomorrow." 

"Don't worry about it. I like it the way it is. The gunk will harden up soon enough and then I'll be able to use it." 

"O-Okay." 

The two sat in silence for a little while. They looked up at the stars, thinking stupid reasons why they exist. It was such a nice, cool night, they were finally able to spend some time with one another. Corrin then put her head onto Scarlet's shoulder, smiling, thinking of what could possible happen when the war was finally over. The endless possibilities of what they could do. 

"I usually don't talk about death, or like talking about death," Corrin said, breaking the silence, "but when we die, I hope we can become the brightest stars." 

"What do you mean hope? We will be the brightest stars," Scarlet said, looking at her. 

Corrin giggled and kissed her lips. "Hehe, yeah." She then placed her head back onto her shoulder. "Here's to becoming the brightest stars in the whole world." 

"Yeah!"

**Author's Note:**

> So today is my friend Megan's birthday! Happy birthday to you!! Here is your birthday present that I have been wanting to show you since March. She gave me her favorite ship from Fates and it was (when she told me) F!Corrin and Scarlet. I reread their supports and I was given the greatest idea. I think they talked about stars in their supports, I don't remember, it's been since March since I have read them. I really hope you like your birthday present! Again happy birthday!!!


End file.
